Sweet Home
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the movie Sweet Home Alabama. Caroline has left Mystic Falls to create a new life for herself. She's a fashion designer, has an amazing fiancé but there's one tiny problem, she's still married to her ex-husband back home. Will she be able to convince Stefan to set her free? And can she keep her new life from her old? Forwood/Steroline among others.
1. Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to their respected owners. A/N: Continuing my SC movie fics with Sweet Home Alabama, one of my all-time favourite movies. For fun. Reviews welcome x**

 **Sweet Home**

 **1.**

Six year old Caroline Forbes ran out onto the sand dunes below the Falls in the late afternoon. She can hear rumblings of thunder above and Stefan's questions, she doesn't have time for. She looks up at the sky, brushing back strands of wet blonde hair, and sees flashes of light streaking across the navy-blue clouds. "One thousand and one, one thousand and two, one thousand and three..." She counts the seconds, waiting for the next bolt of lightning.

Stefan shakes the water from his hand-me down sleeves. "No, you won't answer? Or no you won't marry me?" he shouts. A bolt of lightning almost hits them, and Caroline screams. Stefan pulls her down into a squatting position. "We'll be safe here," he says. "Says who?" she demands. "Lightning never strikes the same place twice," he grins, helping her stand. She wipes the rain from her face. "Why'd you want to me marry me?" He's still holding her hands, and leans forward. "So I can kiss you anytime I want." She kisses him, and is struck by another bolt of lightning...

...she wakes up, shaking the dream from her mind. "How could y'all let me sleep?" She'd spilt her coffee all over her designer portfolio, and mops it up with a crinkled tissue. Her work colleagues are chatting nearby and aren't concerned, in fact, she thinks to herself, they probably noticed the bags under her eyes and thought she could do with a nap. "Ok thanks everyone, good job today, get some rest and I'll see you back here tomorrow." She had moved from Mystic Falls to Chicago where she found a career in fashion. She'd worked her way up the ladder, studied Design in college and was inspired by Elie Saab and Vera Wang. Tomorrow, her designs would be on the runway.

Caroline entered her apartment, dropping her things on the coffee table, her eyes travelling over hundreds of individual red and white rose petals leading her into her living room. She pressed play on her answering machine, smelling the bouquets of multi-coloured roses her boyfriend, Tyler, must have put inside her apartment. She had given him a key, since she often worked long hours. "Welcome back, Caroline, there's a rose for every minute I thought of you..." he was such a romantic, and she loved him for it.

She spent the remaining hours of her night relaxing in a bubble bath, letting the lavender soapsuds rejuvenate her skin, and thinking through the list of things she had to do tomorrow. After her bath, she rang Tyler to thank him for her flowers, and was on the phone for almost two hours chatting before he had to take another call. She cooked some pasta for dinner, caught the end of Friends, the one with Ross' wedding, and then set her alarm.

* * *

Marcel Gerard, her dear friend and mentor, came to congratulate her as she fixed one of her model's outfits which had been put on backwards in the chaos. "Look at you, you started out as my assistant and now you're my steel magnolia, with her very own style." Caroline brushed her wavy locks out of her face, and removed a pin from her mouth. "Thank you, it's so nerve wracking, I've constantly been on the go-" she sighed, giving Marcel a hug. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You're doing fine for your first showcase!" he said.

Caroline pinned hems, readjusted shirts, sipped her coffee, and layered jewellery over her designs. Her models were all smiles, and the crowd's cheers were an indication she was doing something right. Her assistant, Katherine Pierce, gave frequent updates on what was happening on stage, and in the few minutes she had waiting for her models to do the lap, she spotted Tyler on the news, he was on the red carpet just outside the building. Katherine turned it up at her request. "Please tell me he has a flaw..?" Katherine asked. Caroline rolled her eyes. "He's asked me to fly to Ireland with him," she admitted. Tyler Lockwood was secretary of the state, as well as her boyfriend. "He's going to ask more than that," Katherine sang as Caroline raised her eyebrows. "You think so?" Katherine nodded, leaving Caroline to think over the possibilities.

Caroline's designs won first prize. It was everything she wanted, everything she had worked towards since moving to Chicago seven years before. After Marcel and Katherine dragged her on stage to do a few final bows, she said her goodbyes and met Tyler. "Congratulations, Care," he said, his brown eyes warm and comforting. "I just want them to like me," she breathed, gripping his hand tight. "Judging by that prize, they do. I love you," and he kissed her temple as they climbed into his limo.

"So have you made a decision for Ireland?" Tyler asked, caressing her hand, as the driver escaped the media crews. She wanted to say yes, but her life was in Chicago. She hesitated, knowing he'd asked her four months ago, and he was entitled to an answer but she'd barely had time to think. "What's going on?" she felt the limo stop and the door opened. "Ma'am," the driver requested for her hand. Tyler encouraged her with a nod.

They had entered an unidentified building, walked through a long corridor where Liam adjusted his hat, beneath the flickering blue lights. Her heels clacked against the linoleum, and before too long, Liam opened another door where she made out the image of a man. She thought she saw a silhouette of rectangular booths or were they crates? And the carpet smelled strongly of lemon, making her almost sneeze, but then somebody turned on the lights.

She didn't need to be told where she was, she had guessed the moment her eyes had seen the branding. Baby blue bags with white ribbons stood on the counters, and inside those glass cabinets were thousands of rings of different colours, and designs. She was inside _Tiffany's,_ and she glimpsed the shop attendants waiting for Tyler's instructions. "Tyler, what is this?" she asked, playing with the ends of her yellow scarf. He smiles, kneeling on one knee. "Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?"

She blinked, his words echoing through her mind, and blurts out. "-are you sure? It's only been eight months?" Her words fail her and she knows it's not the answer Tyler expected. Her onlookers seem to deflate, but Tyler persists, kissing her knuckles and repeats the question, adding to it. "I love you Care, I'm not going to ask you again." She thinks about being married to Tyler, and soon the words tumble from her mouth. "Yes, yes, yes!" she cries, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He picks her up into his arms and spins her around, Caroline presses her forehead against his. "I love you!" He kisses her gently, and lowers her back to the ground, holding her hand and waving his other around the room. "Pick one," he says, giving her the option to choose her own engagement ring. She is overwhelmed by his generosity and he encourages her to listen to the shop assistants, who open the cabinets and pull rows upon rows of rings for her to try on, until she finds the right one.

They were back inside the limo, Caroline admiring her 19c white gold ring with a small diamond and thinking she was the luckiest girl alive. They were headed for the fundraiser, where Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood, also known as the Mayor waited. Tyler rested his hand on Caroline's knee. "I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face!" he smirked. "Can we just wait a few days, it's your mother's big night, I don't want to take away her limelight." Tyler sighed.

"You won't. What's the matter?" She made a face. "It's just that if we announce it tonight, it'll be in the Chicago Times and all the other newspapers, and I just think we should keep it on a low profile, I mean I haven't spoken to my parents in seven years, and I should probably go see them in person, to tell them, alone," she rambled.

"I'll need to meet them eventually," he said, entwining his hand into hers. Not only did he have a way with words, Tyler was a very good kisser. Their first kiss had taken her by surprise, and their second, third and fourth had led to sex in a friend's bed. He knew she loved him, and could always calm her nerves with a kiss. "We're going to be late," she hissed. "This will do, Liam," she calls out to the driver. "Yes, ma'am," came his reply. She fixed Tyler's tie, and her hair, and took a deep breath, meeting his mother was always a stressful event.

Again were the cameras, the media and the screams, following them up the red carpet. Tyler kissed his mother in greeting. "There you are! What's that on your lip?" Tyler felt the remnants of his fiancé's lipstick, and wiped it away with his handkerchief. "Doesn't suit you," Carol murmured. "Mind your own business," he murmurs, bringing an anxious Caroline to her attention. "Oh, don't you look pretty?" Carol gushed, taking in Caroline's black off the shoulder shirt, and white pants.

"Thank you," Caroline held out her left hand and then froze. Her ring glinted beneath the flash of a camera, and, too late, Carol had snatched up her hand. "Tyler, what is this?" her tone sickly sweet. "Mother, there's something we'd like to tell you-" Tyler began, as Caroline tried to pull her hand out of Carol's grip. "Caroline and I, are engaged." It was out, her engagement to the mayor's son would be plastered on every newspaper in America. It was only a matter of time before it reached her family back home.

* * *

Caroline parked her car outside an old run down cottage in Mystic Falls. She used to spend a lot of time their camping as a kid on weekends. She hadn't thought of the place in years, and pulled a file from her bag, jumping when the bloodhound on the front porch howled at her arrival. The fly-screen banged off its hinges and she leaned against her car, crossing her arms, and grimacing when she saw Stefan staring back at her as though he'd seen a ghost.

She didn't have time for pleasantries. "Why don't you get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce!" Her southern accent returning as she shouted, brandishing the file in the air. When he said nothing, she stomped up to him. "What? Speak?" His mouth opened and closed, and then he shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "You're shitting me right?" Stefan Salvatore stood his ground, infuriating her even more. "I haven't seen you in seven years... and then you come back just to order me to sign some divorce papers? 'Hey there, Stefan, remember me, your wife'?"

Caroline furrowed her brow. "I'm not your wife! And I wouldn't be here now if you had just signed the damn papers when you were meant to have," she snapped. Stefan walked down the steps, his singlet covered in grease. Bryant followed to relieve himself on the grass. "Well, I don't sign anything from flashy lawyers. So, down here, honey, we're still hitched." Stefan took in her flashy car, her designer clothes and new life with a frown. "Have you even seen your folks yet?" She glared at him. He snorted in contempt. "Boy have you turned into a hoity-toity bitch!"

"No, I was just the first girl to climb into the back of your truck, but you're right I have changed," Caroline yelled, furious. Part of the reason she had left Mystic Falls was because of him. She needed to escape her country life, and create a life for herself. "Since this is my house," Stefan scratched his nose. "Would you please get off my lawn, I won't be asking you twice." Caroline heard the fly-screen slam and heard the lock click. Bryant looked shocked, and she retrieved the spare key from beneath the potted Geraniums. "We'll show him," she murmured, unlocking the door. His gleeful expression disappeared when entered. "How'd you-?" Stefan demanded. She showed him the spare key, and he went on a rampage about her breaking into his house. "Our house! Actually, my house, since my parents gave it to me as a wedding present. And since we're discussing property, why is Mo's plane out there by the lake?" Stefan ignored her question, threatening to call the Sheriff. "Don't you dare, I don't want them to know I'm here-" Caroline's mum used to be the Sheriff of Mystic Falls, but that was years ago, and though she loved her mum, she had been a difficult child to raise, often getting into mischief with her friends.

"Why, you ashamed of us?" Stefan demanded, putting his phone on speaker. "Sheriff? Yes, there's an intruder in my house. No, it's not an animal," Caroline tried to grab his phone off him. He dodged her. "Actually, now I think about it, it does have sharp claws, and teeth, and it's sort of crazy looking, and smells," Stefan threw insults every which way just to annoy her. "Just sign the damn papers, and I'll be out of your hair!" Stefan glanced at them, putting away his phone. There was a knock on the door, and her heart stopped as she wondered who had taken over from her mother's position.

Stefan flung open the fly-screen, and demanded the new Sheriff arrest her. Standing in the doorframe was an old friend. "Matt Donovan?" she jumped into his arms. He had been one of the pack rats. He grinned, just as surprised and gave Stefan a confused look, in relation to his call. "You're Sheriff now? Oh my god, look at that badge, it looks good on you." Matt beamed at her compliments. "Thanks, you look amazing, god, it must be what five years-?" he hugged her.

"-seven-" Stefan and Caroline answered in unison and then glared at each other. Matt sighed, his hands resting on his belt. "I didn't break in, Matt, I used my key," Caroline explained, showing it to him. "And all Stefan has to do is sign these divorce papers, but he won't, he's being a big jerk!" Matt looked between his two friends, always bickering and fighting, and sighed. "I'm not arresting her, Stefan, she has every right to be here." Matt leant down and patted Bryant's head. "It's good to see you, Caroline. Hope you're staying a few days. Say hi to your mum for me."

"She took a swing at me," Stefan yelled as he turned to leave. "I did not! He's lying!" Matt dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and a shake of his head. He had just stepped onto the porch when Stefan yelled. "She's the one who drugged your mother's goldfish!" This was a secret he'd promised to keep when she was six, and it had been an accident. "Stefan!" she cried. Matt had loved those goldfish, and due to their unconscious state, floating upside down in the water, the pigeons had eaten them, and they then, had fallen from the sky.

"Caroline Forbes, I'm arresting you on the charges of animal cruelty, trespassing, domestic abuse, and breaking and entering!" Matt's sullen expression accompanied her all the way to the station where she had to take a mug-shot and try to explain she was a different person now, and how very sorry she had always been about those fish... "My mum died of a broken heart because of those fish." Caroline tried to reach out to him, but jumped when he slammed the cell door closed, and she sat down on the hard bed, pulling the scratchy grey blanket over her shoulders. "This is all Stefan's fault!" she hissed, curling her legs up beneath her blanket to keep warm.

 **A/N: Please review! Hope you like the casting choices. Please point out any typos, thanks!**


	2. Jailbird

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: Thank you for the favs & follows. Hope you like chapter 2. P.s. I'm using the American spelling of Jail because I like it better than 'Gaolbird' & I thought it was fitting. Reviews welcome x**

 **Jailbird**

 **2.**

Caroline twirled the end of the phone line between her fingers, plastic fragments coating her fingers. She listened to the dial ring, dreading the conversation. "Mum? It's Caroline," she began. Liz Forbes left the phone to shout at her father, Bill, to turn down the television. "I thought I'd surprise you, I'm in town." Caroline eyed Matt, who had allowed her the phone call, after seven apologies. "My baby girl's in town?" Liz whispered. "Do you think you could ask daddy to come and get me?" Matt tapped his watch, reminding her she had a limit. "I'm in jail."

Bill Forbes sat in his ute, as Caroline tried to explain what had happened between her and Stefan. "It was all a misunderstanding," she said, fixing her black top. "Kinda like that wedding I paid for?" Bill murmured, swinging the car around. "You know, this is why I haven't been back. You've always sided with Stefan over me, your own daughter!" As soon as the ute pulled into the drive, she leapt from it. "Yes daddy, I moved to Chicago, and despite what you or anybody else thinks, I'm glad I did. I have a career, and I met somebody, and he's quite the catch, and I'm happy...why can't you just accept that?"

Bill grunted, kissing Liz's cheek, and resumed his chair in front of the television. Liz went to hug her daughter."You are just skin and bones, don't I get a smile?" Caroline sighed, resting her chin on her mum's shoulder. She'd missed them so much, and yet, she would always be reminded of her past mistakes, when all she wanted to do was be free. "That reminds me, I have something for you," Liz rummaged in a drawer and returned the plane tickets Caroline bought for them to visit Chicago.

"Those were a gift," Caroline sighed. "I'd rather you used them." Liz dropped them onto the dining table. "Your father and I, we prefer not to travel too far from home..." Caroline rolled her eyes. She'd made every effort to mend her relationship with her parents after separating from Stefan, yet it seemed they chose him over her, simply because he stayed. They loved this place, but for her, it held her back. "I really made something of myself and I'm happy," she whispered. "Can't you understand, it's important to me?"

"Don't get me started on the things I don't understand," Liz muttered, leaving Caroline alienated, and stuck in a town she hated. She ate dinner in silence, excusing herself before desert to unpack her suitcase. A stray tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to call Tyler but his secretary answered, he was out, so she left a message. Next on her list of people to call, she rang her lawyer and discovered some bad news, her divorce would take 18 months to be processed. "I don't have 18 months, I don't even have 18 days!" she said. How was she going to get Stefan's signature?

She tried to get some sleep, curling up into a ball and hugging Ms Cuddles to her chest for company, feeling miserable. The next morning, she was first up, showering, and leaving the house before her parents were out of bed. She hadn't planned on staying for long, but now that her plans had changed, she may as well take out some money, enough to drown herself in marguerites from The Grill anyway. The shops looked the same, she thought, walking down the street, admiring her reflection in a shop window.

A car slowed behind her and somebody yelled. "You look like sex on legs!" She was about to tell the driver to shove it, when she recognised him. "Luke Parker?" she stared. He had less blond hair than she remembered. Nobody would guess Luke's wealth by the clothes he wore, or the car he drove. "I guess your mama raised you right," she said. "I'm just hitting the bank," she explained, pointing over her shoulder. "Well, I better skedaddle..." he teased. "Very funny, I can't believe this town doesn't have any ATMs," Luke looked at her funny, and she sighed. "So, any lady friends?" she asked. He shook his head. "Not since you left," he smirked."It's good to see you, Luke!" She waved him off, promising to see him before she left town.

She entered the bank, surprised to see Mr Sykes, Head of Corporate Accounts, who had helped her open her first savings account. "Miss Caroline Forbes, what a pleasant surprise? What can I do for you today?" She pulled out her wallet, and her card, and asked to take out some money. "You also still have your joint account that you share with your husband, would you like me to transfer the money from that account?" Caroline pulled out her other card, most of the numbers were unrecognisable, but Mr Sykes had just given her an idea.

"Sure, why not," she tapped her fingers on the counter, as she named her sum. Then Caroline stuffed the cash into her bag, bumping into Sarah, her cousin, on Stefan's side. "Wow, you look amazing!" she breathed, admiring Sarah's green sun dress. "Thank you! Stefan didn't tell me you were back in town?" Caroline noticed a ring on Sarah's finger, and steered the conversation in the other direction.

"You're married now?" Sarah nodded. "Going on six years, and well, Matt told me what happened with you and those fish, and well, I just want to say, it was such a long time ago... it seems so silly now, he's dropped the charges." Caroline was happy for them, and glad Matt had dropped the charges. "I really am sorry," she said, pulling her bag over her shoulder. Sarah grinned. "Don't be a stranger, Caroline, we're all having dinner at The Grill tonight, and we'd love it if you'd join us. You and Stefan." Caroline left the bank, with an idea to _feng shui_ the cottage.

* * *

She arrived at the cottage to see Bryant asleep on the porch and Mo's plane gone. Stefan must have gone out, and so she went to work. She grinned to herself as she dusted and cleaned, throwing some of Stefan's things into a box to make room for her ghastly vases. She changed the curtains, and replaced the fridge with diet beers. She put on her apron, and starting chopping vegetables.

Tyler returned her call after she had put the leg of lamb into the oven. "Hi Care, I'm so sorry, I've been in meetings all day, and I miss you, and I just spent an hour with my mother...but what I wanted to say is I've got your review here. Are you listening? They describe you as a 'cool breath of fresh air, fashion insiders have called you the next big one'. You did it!" She beamed, thanking him.

Stefan had just landed Mo's plane. "What's that sound?" Tyler asked. "The sound of my past," she said in a resigned voice. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I'll be home soon, I promise." She ended the call, and waited for Stefan to come inside. Bryant lounged in his new bed, his bark coloured ears pricking up when a dazed Stefan entered. "Hi honey, looking good, how's the family? I just thought whilst I was here, I should pick up some stuff, make our home a little more homely..." she wiped her hands on a tea towel.

Stefan spotted Bryant, and then the ugly vases and stomped over to the fridge. "What the heck is this?" He showed her the light beer in his hand. "It's better for your health," she said, leaning against the counter. "Oh, I also subscribed to some Health magazines, and I had to pack away some of your stuff to fit in my vases, hope that's okay?" He grimaced. She could tell he wasn't far from losing it. He took a sip, much to his disgust. "How did you pay for all this?" he asked.

Caroline's eyes lit up. "Oh, with _our_ joint account! Mr Sykes said it would best to use it, over our personal accounts, and since I wanted to spruce the whole place up, I decided to use it all." Stefan's hands shook as he drank the rest of his beer. She heard the can crunch in his fists. "You wanted a wife, you got a wife, now sign the divorce papers, and maybe I'll put everything right again." HIs eyes narrowed. "And were you ever going to tell me you quit your mechanic job, to what, fly Mo's plane?" Stefan threw his drink into the sink, and shouted back.

"I bought it off him, not that I owe you any explanation, give me the papers." She handed them over, relieved. He read through the first page while she studied a glass sculpture on the mantelpiece and recalled how it was created during a lightning storm. "I can't believe you kept this, all these years," she breathed. Stefan watched her behind her back, then he stood up and put the file aside. "I just remembered I've got a date, and I can't pronounce half the words in this contract, so I'll sign it later."

He pulled on his leather jacket. "And what about dinner?" she demanded. "Well, I'll be having dinner at the pub, so why don't you just take it back to your mum and dad's since you're not living here anyway?" She opened her mouth to protest, but he'd already given her a grin and left. She heard the car drive away and turned off the oven, giving Bryant a handful of chopped carrot as a treat. She remembered soon after that Sarah had also invited her out, and she thought she'd take her up on her offer.

Sarah was driving the blue convey and shouted a hello out the window. Caroline pulled her cardigan around her shoulders, and hurried down the steps. "Sorry, we're late, JJ couldn't find his shoes, and Vicki had gum in her hair. Jenna, move over for Aunty Caroline, will you?" she pulled the sliding door shut, and felt the kids' staring at her. Matt said from the front seat. "Everyone keep your eyes open for a car spot!"

"There's one!" JJ announced not long after. Sarah picked up Daisy, her youngest, as Matt held JJ and Vicki's hands. Jenna had taken a liking to Caroline after she admired her sunflower dress. They found a table inside, and Caroline went to get drinks. The Grill looked like it had been given a makeover, and she smiled when Lily caught her eye. Stefan's mother was always so kind to her as a kid, almost like a second mother. "I was hoping you would come. Let me look at you," Lily held her at arm's length, then hugged her tight. "And Stefan?"

Caroline spotted him playing pool with a pretty girl wearing a lace dress and brown boots. "He's on a date," she said. Lily frowned. "We're not back together. I'm getting married to someone else, and I just stopped by so Stefan could divorce me, but it seems he'd rather punish me," Lily sighed. "You look like you need a drink." Caroline nodded. "And I'm supposed to be getting some for Sarah and her family." Caroline sat herself at the bar, and Lily poured her a shot of vodka, squeezing her hand.

Caroline watched JJ, Vicki, Daisy and Jenna seated at the back of the pub, pouring over the menus.

"I'm sorry, I know it still hurts after all these years." Caroline appreciated the gesture. She had confided in Lily after her marriage to Stefan when she'd discovered she was pregnant. Lily also knew what had happened a few months later. Caroline thanked Lily with a smile. "Yes, it still hurts," she murmured. Lily poured her some lemonades for the kids, and for Sarah and Matt, some beers.

* * *

After a few too many marguerites, Caroline decided to confront Stefan and his date. Something bothered her about Stefan, his attitude about their divorce made no sense, if he hated her so much, why didn't he just sign the papers? She gave a worried Sarah an 'I'm fine' wave, and introduced herself to Ivy, Lily had filled her in. "Honey, why don't you get us some drinks?" Stefan requested.

Ivy nodded. "What kind of drink...?" Ivy stuttered to Caroline, who raised her eyebrows in surprise. Stefan interrupted her. "Not me and her, us, you and I, us!" Ivy laughed, and returned to the bar. Caroline slammed her hand down onto the pool table, getting straight to the point. "Is this what you want, for me to humiliate you in front of your friends?" she hissed. Luke overheard. "Well, come on, Caroline, we're your friends too," he said. Caroline heard the doors to the kitchen open, and looked up to see Jeremy Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. "CLUB SANDWICH!" Damon hollered. Caroline picked up a pool stick, keeping them at bay, her patience dwindling. She missed Tyler, and her friends, and her designs and she wanted to be free of this stupid town!

"No! No, club sandwich! No _fucking_ childish pranks!" she fumed. Damon sighed and Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just grow up!" she snapped. "Need a stick?" Stefan said to Luke, as they set up a game of pool. "Nah, I'll just pull the one shoved up her ass," he smirked. A few people laughed, infuriating Caroline. "Jeez, Caroline, what happened to you, you used to me fun!" Damon shook his head. "Fun? Oh, I can be fun!" Stefan stayed silent, keeping to himself. She adjusted her shirt, heckling Luke when he set up the shot. "Don't blow this one," she whispered.

Luke made his shot, sinking one of the balls, and passed his stick back to Stefan. "Lucky shot," she snatched a drink from Ivy's tray, and sculled it. Sarah whispered something to Matt, who nodded, but Caroline ignored their attempts to catch her eye. She didn't care if she was making a fool of herself, she wanted Stefan to know what it felt like to lose everything. "Stefan, you're the only one who can handle her," Sarah hissed. "She made up her mind about me a long time ago..." he said.

His disappointment set her off. "How could I forget, that's when you got me pregnant!" The Grill seemed to stop. "And you, how dare you speak to me like that! You pretend as though you're like all the rest of these guys, but there's a reason you've never had any girlfriends, Luke Parker." Luke opened his mouth, then made a joke, trying to deflect the attention. "Oh, why don't you just go to a gay bar!" she yelled, but nobody was laughing by now.

Caroline tripped over her own feet, and shook her head. They were all pathetic, she thought. Luke disappeared, looking upset and Stefan put down his pool stick. "How fun is this? Free drinks on the house!" Caroline yelled, bumping into Lily. "I think you've had enough for one night." Caroline pursed her lips. "You're right Lily, I have had enough. I've had enough of small towns, the lifestyle y'all live... I mean, you guys don't even have any ATMs?" she scoffed, catching sight of their frowns.

"We manage just fine," Matt whispered, and she watched them leave, one after the other. Stefan grabbed her arm. "Come on, we're going," he said, dragging her to his car. "Look, you go about acting like you're better than the rest of us, then you're not going to be welcome back here. Is that what you want?" She pulled herself free. "I am better than them!" she screamed. Stefan climbed inside his truck, rubbing his temples when Caroline paused, and threw up in the gutter.

Stefan carried Caroline into her room and placed her gently onto her bed. "Just like old times," Liz said, patting Stefan's arm and putting on the kettle. Stefan had stopped by the cottage to sign the divorce papers. Witnessing her tonight had made the decision easier, and as she slept, he stayed for another tea with Liz and Bill, before returning to his date and putting Caroline from his mind.

* * *

Caroline awoke to the aroma of bacon and eggs. Something scratched her face when she rolled onto her side. "He signed the papers!" She packed away her things, calling Tyler and finding out he was having breakfast with his mother. Fragments of her big night were slowly coming back to her, making her feel anxious and sick. Had she really outed Luke to the whole town? Had she really told Stefan about the baby? Had she gone too far?

Bryant lay in a warm spot on the wharf when Caroline got a lift from Bill to their cottage. Stefan seemed to be packing boxes into the plane's storage units when she arrived. She guessed he was the only one who cared enough to get her home safely and she was grateful. "I put the money back into your account," she began. "I never meant to hurt you, or anybody else for that matter." Stefan didn't acknowledge her. "These last few days have been crazy, but you can't just leave, Mystic Falls is your home!"

Stefan sighed, kneeling down to pat Bryant, and smiled. "Sure I can, you want to come? I want to show you something," he smiled, burying the hatchet. "I can't," she whispered, eyeing Mo's plane. "Can't or won't? The girl I knew used to be fearless.." He whispered, rounding up some rope. "The girl you knew didn't have a life!" Stefan had been given his answer. She tried to make amends, not meaning it the way it sounded, but he had already climbed into the plane.

"You don't have to apologise," he said. Caroline ran her fingers through her hair, and sat on the wharf with Bryant, watching the plane leave. He seemed to have accepted their relationship was over, and didn't seem to have any hard feelings. She eventually made it to the post office to post her divorce papers, and the Post man recognised her. "I remember you, you used to steal catfish from my pond." She remembered Mr Bennett too. "I'm so sorry, I'm not that little girl anymore." He accepted her apology and she was reminded of all the ones she still had to say.

* * *

She walked from the post office to Luke's mansion, scared he might turn her away. She wished Sarah and Matt had stopped her. Distracted by her thoughts, she remembered playing hide and seek in the backyard and having flash tea parties with pink lemonade and cucumber sandwiches. Other than Stefan, Luke had been one of her best friends growing up.

She heard the familiar explosions rocking his backyard and remembered seeing a sign in the post office window about a Civil War re-enactment. The door swung open and Luke frowned, making her heart sink. "I'm sorry I outed you, I know you must still be furious with me..." she blurted. He sighed. "I doubt I would have gone to your funeral..." He let her come inside nevertheless, and introduced her again to his grandfather, who was a little preoccupied by the grass fires . "I'm really sorry, Luke."

Luke grabbed the hose to help distinguish the flames, and sighed. "Honestly, I'm surprised I managed to keep it secret this long." She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"The baby?" he asked. She shook her head, unable to speak about the ordeal, even seven years later. "You know we would have been there for you, why didn't you tell us?" Caroline knew why, she didn't want anybody to know, she didn't want to be her mother, married, pregnant and raising a child in Mystic Falls, she wanted a better life than that. "I was just out of school, I was scared of living my mother's life, scared of my child resenting me, like I did her. And then, I got my wish, I had a miscarriage, and, then, I couldn't bring myself to tell Stefan, it was too late..."

Luke held her until she felt calm enough to let go. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" She nodded, and he walked her back to the door. She pulled out a piece of paper he'd written Sarah's address on, and was about to leave when somebody got out of a car and started to take photographs of the mansion. "Caroline Forbes? I'm Aaron Whitmore, from the Chicago Times, I'm running an exclusive about you and your fiancé Tyler Lockwood, and I was wondering if I could take a look around?" She stared at the news reporter, how on earth had he found her?

"Uh, I was just heading out, nobody's home at the moment," she lied, trying to shove him down the stairs. "What was that? That sounded like an explosion? Is that legal?" She ran back up the stairs after the nosy reporter who had just gone inside. Panic stricken, and trespassing, Caroline couldn't see Luke anywhere. "So, how many rooms in this place?" Aaron said, pushing his blonde hair from his face. "A lot," she said, looking around for places to hide, as the maid headed in their direction. "Oh, this way! Quick!" She shoved him inside the broom closet, and held her breath.

After a few minutes, Caroline pressed her ear to the door and prayed the maid had gone. The door opened and Luke gave her a strange look. "Caroline, what are you doing in the closet?" Aaron dusted the cobwebs from his jacket and wrote some things down in a notepad. Caroline made a panicked face when Aaron wasn't looking and Luke soon cottoned on. "Did miss Caroline forget her manners? I'm Luke Parker, her cousin," He pulled Aaron from the closet before he could protest and took him around the house, rambling about its history.

"Well, that's just fascinating, I'm sure our readers will be excited to hear all those stories," Aaron gave Caroline a smile, and returned to his car. Luke turned to face Caroline who wiped the sweat from her brow. "Well, aren't you a big fat liar!" he smirked. She punched him, grateful he'd stepped in to help. "Come on, Grandfather and I are stopping for some tea and cake, and besides, I haven't had that much fun since we were six." He laughed and Caroline prayed the story wouldn't go to press, she didn't want her future mixing with her past.

* * *

Carol Lockwood paced up and down her office with Tyler looking on, bored. "You and I are different, we have to set a good example, son!" Tyler flexed his newspaper, ignoring his mother's tirade. He would be marrying Caroline Forbes whether his mother liked it or not, he thought.

"She is not some girl, she's my fiancé," he repeated. Carol's eyes widened in surprise. "One minute you're in control, then next, you're throwing it all away!" she yelled. Tyler was grateful when Liv, his secretary, poked her head into the office. "Phone call for you Senator," she said and he hurried from the room. "We're not finished," he warned his mother. Carol sank into her office chair, and opened her emails. There was one from Aaron Whitmore which she opened, eagerly.

 _Found her. She seems agitated and anxious, like she's hiding something. Met her cousin who took me on a tour of her home. Pictures attached. Civil War re-enactment taking place today. Waiting on further instructions. - Aaron_

Carol grinned, she couldn't wait to expose Caroline Forbes and show her son just how different their worlds were. She sent a reply back to Aaron, telling him to stay put, and that Tyler would be on his way. Then she opened one of her favourites and typed something into the browser, updating Tyler's dating website from 'in a relationship' to 'single'.

 **A/N: Please review, and point out any typos! Thanks muchly x**


	3. Fates & Revelations

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: Thank you for your reviews, favs & follows, they are much appreciated. Playing a bit with the structure, will still include the important scenes. Hope it's not too confusing. Reviews welcome x**

 **Fates & Revelations**

 **3.**

Tyler ignored his mother's attempts to create doubt in his mind about Caroline's integrity. Not too pleased to learn Aaron had posed as a Journalist to spy on her, he decided to surprise his fiancé in Mystic Falls. "It's not whether I think Caroline's lying, it's whether I trust her, and a relationship is founded on trust," he explained to Aaron, sending him back to Chicago with a message for his mother, to stop meddling in his affairs. Tyler left the motel, arriving at the mansion the same time as another man.

"You here to see Luke Parker?" Stefan asked with a furrowed brow. Tyler vaguely remembered something Aaron had said about meeting a cousin called Luke. "Hoping to surprise, Caroline," he explained. "Forbes," he added, for clarification. Stefan nodded, and knocked. Luke swung it open, pulling on his leather jacket, curious about Tyler's presence and looking at Stefan for an explanation. "Caroline in?" Stefan asked, mouthing 'her fiancé' when Tyler peered inside the mansion.

Luke grew pale, tripping on the welcome mat in his haste to close the door. "No, she's...out." Tyler stepped back, disappointed. "Are you cousins?" he asked, when Luke steered them down the stairs. "Yeah, I'm Luke and that's Stefan. Caroline's at The Grill, we're going there too, we could give you a lift?" They squeezed themselves into Stefan's red ute, and sat in silence until Tyler asked. "So what was she like as a child?"

Luke and Stefan exchanged looks, Luke more wary than Stefan. "Well, there was this time she blew up Old Fuzz, the cat, with dynamite, it had cancer, and better to be humane, then let the poor thing die a slow death, that was Caroline. So, Damon bought some matches and dynamite, then we gave it about 30 feet of fuse and a prayer, and Caroline lit the end of it. That darn cat scorched its tail and all, but in the dead of the night you can hear it screeching..."

Tyler's eyebrows had disappeared beneath his fringe. "She was one of the boys," Luke added, fondly. Stefan parked the ute. "She was a brave one," he added. Tyler heard the admiration in Stefan and Luke's voices about their cousin, climbing from the car. Stefan showed Tyler the way inside. Luke paused, free to speak his mind, now that Tyler had disappeared. "Something happened between you and Caroline, last night didn't it?" Luke pressed. Stefan sighed.

"It doesn't matter. They're getting married, we're divorced, and she's entitled to get her dream wedding." Luke scratched his stubble. "Just because it didn't work out the first time, doesn't mean it won't work out the second." Stefan let Luke go inside without him, walking away from The Grill and seeing silly-string, and streamers scattered across the black asphalt. Bins still smelt of hot dogs; flies and crows fought over the leftovers and he couldn't stop thinking about Caroline.

 _"Look who I found hanging in the car-park..." Stefan said. Ever since Caroline outed Luke in front of all their friends, Luke hadn't been game to hang out, scared he wouldn't be accepted. "Anyone have a problem if Luke joins us?" Stefan asked all their mutual friends. Sarah leapt from Matt's lap, giving Luke a big hug. "How many drinks has she had?" Stefan laughed, dodging her punch. Damon and Jeremy grinned over their sausage rolls as Stefan's nieces and nephews played hide and seek around the picnic tables. "Shut up, Stefan!" Stefan gave Luke a beer from the esky, grinning._

 _Caroline emerged from her hiding spot, holding Jenna and Vicki's hands whilst JJ bragged about how he knew where they were hiding the whole time. She'd apologised to Sarah for her drunken tirade, feeling awful about what she'd said about their lifestyles. Sarah fed Daisy in the pram, letting Caroline take over while Sarah wiped the kids' hands with disinfectant before they could eat a sausage roll._

 _"I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but I had no plans to move out of Mystic Falls, I love it here. I love my kids, and my husband, and I'm good at what I do," she said. "But you, you, Caroline, you were meant for bigger things," Sarah smiled. Caroline sat down, picking the pastry off her sausage roll, and poking the spongy meat, lost in thought. "After my miscarriage, that's all I wanted, to escape but Luke was right, I should have told y'all, especially Stefan. I think a part of me blamed him, and when I left, I wanted him to follow me, but he didn't-" she said._

 _Sarah tidied her long black hair over her shoulder. "You know, Stefan went up there a year after you left. He'd never seen anything like it, he told us. He knew he needed an apology to win you back, but after seeing the way you lived up there, he knew he didn't fit in, and I think he's been praying for your return, even if he's too stubborn to admit it, he missed you, we all have." Matt arrived then, carrying bottles of champagne to celebrate their reunion._

 _Caroline wrung her hands together, nervous he still hated her. "The kids are requesting you play hide and seek, if you want my forgiveness, then you better do it," he said, causing Caroline to nod, eager to get back into his good books. "Matt!" Sarah hissed, elbowing him. "What? My back's killing me..." Sarah rolled her eyes, and greeted Damon and Jeremy who brought plates of assorted food from the market stalls. After Luke and Stefan arrived, the band played The Beatles hits, and Sarah caught Stefan eyeing Caroline._

* * *

 _Stefan smiled on the inside when Caroline picked up the glass champagne flutes, trying to see who made them. Their friends all looked at him, confused he hadn't told her, and Sarah heard her favourite song play. "Why are you all dressed up today?" Sarah teased, fluttering her eyelashes in the direction of an oblivious Caroline, still trying to read the markings. Stefan frowned, and Luke and Damon smirked. "We're dancing, come on Matt," Sarah pointed at Caroline, indicating he should ask her too, and steered Stefan into the middle of the crowd._

 _Damon picked up Daisy, who giggled, and drooled mashed banana essence down the back of his shirt, Jeremy stifled his laugh, staying behind to babysit. "Thanks for entertaining the kids," Matt smiled, as Caroline fingered his sheriff badge, as they danced. "I'm really happy for you and Sarah, Matt." Matt smiled. "Apology accepted," he said. Caroline and Matt reminisced about their childhood, and laughed about the crazy things they'd done._

 _Sarah and Stefan swung by as Caroline said. "You are particularly handsome in this uniform." Sarah butted in. "That's it, we're swapping dance partners," Sarah shoved Caroline into Stefan's arms, making Caroline laugh. She looked into Stefan's amused expression, and took his offered hand. A few hoots of glee arose from Luke, Jeremy and Damon, encouraging the kids to join in, making Stefan's cheeks blush. They slowly rotated on the spot, the music joyful, and the crowd living it up._

 _Caroline thought of all the things she wanted to say. "We need to talk," she said. He let go, leaving her disappointed, and left. Later that night, Luke, Matt, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan sat on top of the clock tower, drinking their last beers before turning in. "It's not even midnight, man, what happened to us?" Jeremy leant against the scaffolding around the clock tower, looking down at the emptying car park, trying to think of things to do. Sarah had gone home to put the kids to bed, and Stefan had been too chicken to talk to Caroline. "We could always go to a gay bar?" Luke suggested beside a preoccupied Stefan. "NO!" came their collective reply. Luke frowned. "Caroline would have come," he muttered. "Speaking of Caroline," Damon said, pointing below them. "There's your second chance, Steffy!" Stefan left them, sick of Damon's teasing and climbed down the scaffolding._

 _When he'd reached the ground, he caught sight of Caroline heading into the town's graveyard. He found her kneeling beside their first dog's grave, and didn't announce himself, waiting to hear what she'd say. "Hey there, Bear, I would have come sooner if I knew you were sick. I've been pretty selfish. You were always a big old p-pillow, when everything went pear shaped you were always there and I just left y-you, you were probably wondering what you did wrong!" She pressed her hand against his makeshift grave stone, and started to cry._

 _"One hell of a good dog." Stefan murmured. He hated seeing her cry. "You look like you were having fun tonight." He smiled, remembering how infectious her laugh was. Caroline sighed. "I'm happy in Chicago," she reiterated, as though trying to convince herself. When Stefan stayed silent, she said. "Ever wondered what it might've been like if we hadn't have married?" He watched his shoes sink a few centimetres into the mud. "I felt so isolated after my miscarriage, but also relieved and guilty. I needed a different life so I left, but it was selfish of me..." He saw the pain and trauma in her eyes._

 _He felt ashamed for his actions over the last few days. "You've done real good, I'm proud of you..." He smiled, trying to make her feel better. "And I'm sorry I never danced with you at our wedding..." Their wedding had been shambles, where he'd ended up hungover on the couch. Stefan helped her stand, and Caroline thought of Tyler, torn between the two men in her life. "Stefan, I can't do this..." She looked into his steady, blue eyes, which always made her brave._

 _"I know," he murmured. She thinks of their past, all the moments they'd shared adventuring with Bear, and their friends, how their friendship developed into romance. How she was the first girl to climb into the back of his ute, how excited she'd been to call him 'husband', how Mystic Falls had been her home, and she kissed him, standing on tip-toes, thinking it was just a goodbye kiss... then she tightened her arms around his neck, scared to let go, feeling their old spark reawakening her._

 _Stefan shoved her off, and she almost fell backwards. She's startled and affronted. "Go!" he urged. Caroline stared at him, and he knows she hated him again, but it would be better this way._

* * *

Luke and Tyler emerged from The Grill where Lily told them Caroline had taken Bill to the Civil War Re-enactment. Stefan offered to drive Tyler to where it would be taking place. Luke stayed behind with Lily, who gave Stefan a look, questioning his motives. They heard replica canons going off, and soldiers from the confederate and the union states were acting the parts as per their forefathers before them, Stefan spotted Caroline before Tyler. "There she is, with her father, Bill Forbes," he said. There were people everywhere, some still pretending to be dead.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline breathed, staring at Stefan, as Tyler kissed her cheek. "I wanted to surprise you," he grinned. "It's okay, Stefan, I can take it from here." Stefan raised his hands, stepping back. "I didn't mention anything about our past, I just helped him get here." Bill and Tyler were both confused. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Tyler wondered aloud. Caroline sighed. "He's my husband," she admitted, pointing at Stefan.

"Ex-husband," Stefan corrected. Tyler gaped at her. "You married your cousin?" Bill stepped in. "They're not cousins." Caroline glared at Stefan, who rolled his eyes and explained, "It was Luke's idea. I'm guessing, he helped Caroline out when that Journalist came to town asking all those questions." Caroline sighed. "He just came out of nowhere, and I didn't think..." she said.

"So, you don't live at the mansion...?" Tyler began. "It belongs to our friend Luke Parker," Stefan said before Caroline could explain. "So, you lied to me? My mother was actually right about you?" She saw the cogs working in his head, and reached out to him. "You blew up a cat..." Tyler added. "I'm not that girl anymore, I've changed!" she yelled. "Tyler, please. I didn't want anybody to know where I was from. I'm sorry." Tyler frowned. "I'm sorry too. The wedding's off."

Caroline felt like her world was imploding. She grew numb, and the voices of those surrounding her blurred. She felt Bill's arms guide her back up the hill and she watched Stefan's ute disappear down the street. If only she had been honest. She felt guilty for kissing Stefan, confused by her feelings and his rejection. She clung to Bill, murmuring for him to take her home, instead he promised to find Tyler, and called Matt, to take her home. "I'm sorry, Caroline." Matt said, as he helped her into her bedroom. "It's my own fault," she said, curling up into a ball.

Caroline heard Matt and Liz talking as she buried her face into her pillows and cried. She had ruined everything. Liz came into her room with a steaming cup of tea. "I saw the way he looked at you," Liz said, sitting on the end of her daughter's bed. "I was putting out some new jams, and I saw you dancing with Stefan." Liz put the tea on Caroline's bedside table. "I'm going to fix this, I'm going to marry Tyler," Caroline said, determined.

Liz put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I don't want you to end up like me," Liz whispered. Caroline rolled onto her side, hugging Ms Cuddles. "You deserve better, Caroline. You are extraordinary, and I'm sorry if I never told you that, but you are!" Caroline hugged her mother, expressing how much she had missed her. They heard the door open, and footsteps, then Bill announced. "I picked him up wondering the fields."

Caroline looked at Liz, who encouraged her to go on, and watched her from the kitchen "Tyler!" Tyler walked into their little home, and Caroline started babbling nervously. "This is my mama, she makes the best jam in Mystic Falls...and you've met my dad. What made you decided to come back?" she asked. Tyler sighed. "I guess, I needed to ask you something. I know you had a past with Stefan, and that's okay, but what I need to know is, if there's a place for me, in your future... "

Caroline wiped the tears away from her cheeks, and nodded. "Yes, of course!" she said, kissing him, grateful for the chance to start over. "Just one requirement, can we have the wedding here, in my home town, with only our close friends and family?" Liz and Bill raised their eyebrows, but seemed to have been won over by Tyler, not only because he was the Senator of State, but because he was a good man. "Sure, if you two don't mind paying for the reception, then I'll handle the rest," Tyler said, hugging his fiancé.

 **A/N: R &R and point out any typos, thanks muchly! One more chapter to go! x**


	4. Friends of the Bride

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: Shout-out to Rachel & Nat, Rachel you'll find out who Tyler ends up with in this chapter. Nat, I'll do my best. Hope y'all enjoy the last instalment x**

 **Friends of the Bride**

 **4.**

Caroline invited her friends Katherine Pierce and Marcel Gerard from Chicago to help organise her wedding, while Tyler invited his mother, Carol, to meet her parents, so long as she stayed on her best behaviour. "Who hasn't been embarrassed by their parents in one way or another?" Tyler said over the phone, rolling his eyes at Carol's latest threats to disown him, which Caroline overheard. She sighed, clearly to Carol, Caroline would never be good enough. Tyler interrupted her.

"Look, you can either come to our wedding, or stay in Chicago and read it in the newspaper like everybody else!" Katherine and Marcel had warmed up to Tyler like her parents, and everyone seemed to be getting on. Caroline picked up her clipboard. "So, mum and Lily are on catering duty," she said, ticking off her list. "Dad's walking me down the aisle, Sarah and Matt are ushers, and Luke's offered his house as the wedding venue. Damon's going to drive us there in his Camaro, and Jeremy's drawn some flyers. Now, I just need to find where to buy those beautiful champagne glasses," she glanced at Katherine, sipping a coffee, with her Gucci boots on Marcel's lap.

Marcel tapped his hands upon Katherine's shoes, making her move her feet so he could stand. "I think Kat and I saw something about a glass blower when we arrived. It's on the other side of Mystic Falls, wasn't it?" He grinned. "I believe so," Katherine said, comfortable where she was. "Well, come on, let's put our order in." Marcel hurried Katherine up. Katherine swatted him, spilling her cold coffee down her front. "Ugh, look what you made me do!" Marcel laughed, ignoring her glares.

After Caroline gave Katherine one of her shirts to change into. Tyler met her in the kitchen. "Mum's catching her private jet down, and Liz's offered to drive us to the airport, we can drop you off on the way," he explained. They pulled into the a pebbly drive of a large property on the other side of the Falls, and Caroline kissed Tyler goodbye. "I'll be back soon," Tyler said, letting go of Caroline's hand.

She smiled, curling a strand of hair behind her ear. She had misgivings about Carol meeting her parents, but became distracted when she saw Mo's plane parked at the end of the wharf. She entered the shop, staring at the unique creations in awe, and heard Bryant's squabbling paws against the floorboards. "Hello!" Caroline perked up, the pieces slotting together in her mind.

Katherine and Marcel were looking up at the stairs, elbowing each other. "I saw him first," Katherine hissed. "I think he's already taken," Marcel smirked. "Hey," Stefan came down the stairs, grinning. "I tried to call you..." Caroline babbled, surprised by his calm demeanour. He smiled, and called Bryant back. Katherine clung to Marcel, avoiding Bryant's curious nose. Marcel bent down, giving Bryant a pat as the blood hound walked by. Stefan's gaze dropped to his feet, scratching his ear, but ignoring her question.

Then he looked up, addressing her friends and being the hospitable owner. "Stay for lunch, feel free to look around for as long as you like. Come on Bryant, let's leave this lady alone." Stefan returned upstairs, leaving Caroline detached and confused. Katherine sighed."Friend of yours?" she asked, while Marcel followed them outside. "Yeah, he used to be." Caroline changed her mind about the glasses. "We can just use plastic cups, or something, I don't care anymore." They walked to the nearest bus stop, waiting for a ride home.

* * *

"What a bitch!" Katherine interjected after Caroline told them Tyler had to threaten Carol to come to their wedding. Katherine sorted through different types of brushes, applying foundation to Caroline's face, as she sat at a vintage dresser in one of the spare bedrooms in Luke's house. Marcel took down Caroline's dress from its hanger. "She's never accepted me, and to be honest, if she wasn't Tyler's only family, I wouldn't have invited her at all..."

Katherine finished applying Caroline's make-up, handing her a tissue. "Blot," she said. Caroline stared at her reflection, taking in the assortment of toys in the background. There were dolls and bears, awards and a lifetime of memories. Luke had several siblings, all had left home except for him. Marcel took her wedding dress out of its casing, admiring the intricate beads upon the bodice. "No crying, you'll ruin the mascara!" Katherine frowned.

"It's beautiful," Caroline whispered, blinking back tears. Marcel brought her head-piece to the dresser. "You deserve the best," and he curled a stray piece of hair back into place. She sighed, wringing her hands together in her lap. She had Marcel and Katherine help her with her dress. "Tyler is one lucky guy," Marcel murmured. "You look gorgeous," Katherine said. Liz entered, asking if they could go downstairs to help Luke set up. "Sure thing," Marcel said, dragging Katherine along.

Caroline frowned at her reflection, hearing Liz come inside. "It's just nerves, you're doing the right thing..." Liz said. "It's normal to feel queasy," she explained. Caroline couldn't help but feel, maybe this wasn't what she wanted, after all. Liz squeezed Caroline's hand. "He can give you give you a life I never dreamed of," Liz hugged her. Caroline remembered the flowers Tyler had left in her apartment, for every minute he'd thought of her. She thought of how happy she'd been then, and heard another knock on the door. "We're ready for you, sweetheart," Bill said.

Caroline took Bill's arm, glimpsing a photograph of Luke's twin sister, Olivia, on the way out, and smiled, taking a deep breath, ready to move on with her life. She made it down all of the stairs without tripping, and walked out onto the grass, the holes from Mr Parker's recent explosions covered with squares if turf. Tyler stood at the end of the aisle, grinning and looking dapper in his tuxedo. Bill patted her hand, and she willed herself to keep going, telling herself, she had wanted this, to marry the man of her dreams...

Caroline caught sight of Matt, Sarah and the kids in the middle row. Damon and Lily sat nearby, Lily dabbing her tears with a handkerchief. Jeremy and Luke sat closer to the front. The Mayor and her security team took up the whole front row, leaving Liz, beside Marcel and Katherine, who whistled when she passed. Tyler had organised a family friend, Father Kieran, to marry them and she felt the death glares from Carol burning a hole in her back, as Bill gave her away.

"You look incredible," Tyler murmured. She forced a smile, her stomach churning, perhaps her dress was too tight? But she knew deep down her anxiety was related to Stefan's absence. Stefan, who she'd grown up with. Stefan, her best friend. She'd accused him of being the same as always, but it was clear, he'd put his talent to use - he had changed in the last seven years, just as much as she had.

"Caroline Forbes, do you take Tyler Lockwood, as your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?" A shout alerted them, and somebody ran up the aisle. The woman wore a pant-suit, her long brown hair straightened, and falling like curtains across her flushed face. "Security Breach!" one of the guards yelled, and Carol and Tyler are shoved behind a wall of guards.

Tyler is yelling, trying to free himself. Bill leapt from his chair, and Caroline evades him, recognising the woman. "Wait, she's my lawyer!" Two of the spare guards tackle Elena Gilbert to the ground. Elena fights against them, thrusting a file into the air. Katherine and Jeremy push themselves through the crowd. Jeremy pulled someone off his cousin, and Caroline did a double take, recognising him as the reporter whom she'd lied to about her childhood.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Katherine demanded, helping her twin stand. Damon hovered nearby and Tyler looked between Caroline and Elena, confused. Elena brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I've been trying to get hold of Caroline for days. You can't marry him, because you're already married!" No, she'd seen Stefan sign the papers, there had to be some mistake. "Stefan signed the papers, but you didn't, you're still married, and since you weren't answering my calls, I knew I had to get down here before you did something illegal."

Caroline's sick feeling magnified. "It's just an honest mistake," she explained to Tyler. "Does anyone have a pen?" she requested, aware of Carol's unimpressed expression. Her hands shook, and then, "I've a pen." Her terrified eyes must have called out to Lily, who held onto her hand, and whispered, "These things don't just happen for a reason, Caroline..." Caroline heard the guests growing restless.

Elena pointed at the bars reserved for her signature. "All you have to do is sign here, and then everything will be legal," she said. Caroline felt the pressure to sign, half praying for the pen to be empty. She puts the pen to paper, but is unable to bring herself to make her divorce with Stefan official. "You don't want to marry me..." she says to Tyler, ignoring the gasps from the crowd. "I don't?" She shook her head. "No, not really...the truth is, I gave my heart away a long time ago, my whole heart, so I can't marry you..." she whispered.

Tyler Lockwood hesitated, his eyes widened. "Wow, so this is what it feels like?" He is surprised, but not angered, and she is grateful, hoping they could still be friends. He kissed her knuckles. "Goodbye Caroline," and she braces herself for Carol, ready for anything. "You're not going to let her get away with this are you?" Carol demanded, behind Tyler's shoulder. "Yeah, I think I am," he gave Caroline a warm smile, and turned to leave. Carol wasn't finished, brandishing her finger at Caroline. "I never liked you, how dare you ruin my son's life!" Katherine and Marcel raised their eyebrows.

"I was just trying to be honest," Caroline whispered. "I knew you were trash the moment I saw you-" Carol spat, making Tyler react, but Liz jumped in, closely followed by Lily and Damon. "No need for name calling- " Liz interjected. "Like mother, like daughter, I suppose," Carol spat. Caroline grabbed Carol's shoulder, stopping her mid-step, and punched her in the nose. "Don't you dare insult my mother!" she yelled, shaking her smarting hand. She disappeared beneath her friends hugs and cheers, catching sight of Tyler meeting up with his secretary.

Luke left her side, calling out "Liv!" and Caroline smiled to herself, knowing Tyler would be just fine.

Matt confronted Carol, his holster and badge clearly visible."I'm sorry, Mayor, but I will have to ask you to leave the premises. That kind of behaviour is not tolerated in this town. Now, you can either go of your own free will, or I'd be happy to take you down to the station where we can charge you with classist discrimination." He stood over a spluttering Carol, daring her security team to provoke him. Marcel and Damon backed him up, leaving Carol no choice but to collect her clutch, and leave.

Caroline smiled at Katherine's cheers, catching sight of the reporter, Aaron, and saw him leave an envelope on his chair, giving her a wink, and capturing Carol's undignified exit on camera. As Lily ran to grab some ice for Caroline's hand, Caroline picked up the envelope and saw copies of Luke's mansion along with the following note. _Your secret is safe with me._ "What are they?" Lily enquired when she returned, wrapping Caroline's hand in a clean handkerchief, and pressing the bag of frozen peas against her injury. "Just photographs," Caroline murmured.

Once her hand felt better, Caroline steadied herself on one of the chairs, holding onto Luke's shoulders for support and made an announcement. "FRIENDS OF THE BRIDE stick around, I'm going to find me a groom!" she grinned at her friends and family, jumping onto Luke's back, and laughing when he pretended to fall forwards. She kissed his cheek, grateful to have mended their friendship. "Thank you for making this day so memorable," she said as he set her down.

Luke grinned. "Anything for my girl!" he said. Damon appeared, handing her the keys to his Camaro. "Was that thunder?" he smirked, giving her an ominous look, and Caroline thanked Lily, and hugged her parents, looking into the thundering skies and not worrying about her mascara. "Go get him," Luke encouraged. Caroline ran through the garden gate and out onto the street, hearing Luke shouting orders for them to move the party to The Grill. She kicked off her shoes, throwing them into the passenger seat, and started the Camaro's engine.

She is too excited to be cold, sheets of lightning flash across the sky. She leaves the Camaro on the top of the hill. Her dress drags in the sand, wet from the rain, and flaps against her ankles. She's desperate to see Stefan - her best friend, her soul mate - and finds him hammering giant rods into the sand to catch the lightning bolts. Her face lights up, and she says the first thing that comes to mind. "Hey, cowboy! You owe me a dance..." He glances over his shoulder, drenched. "Nice dress, where's your husband?" he murmurs. "I'm looking at him. Apparently we're still hitched." He isn't looking at her, and she's wary of his feelings.

"What do you want, Caroline?" He sounds exasperated, but she needs him to know something. "First boy I ever kissed, I want you to be my last..." she whispered. "Why'd you want to be married to me for?" he asks. She closes the gap between them. "So I can kiss you whenever I want..." She wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him as the storm rolls through. Stefan attempts to rub the warmth back into her arms once they've broken apart, but she has a better idea. She drags him back up the sand dunes, laughing when she trips over her dress, falling into the wet sand.

He carries her up the hill, remembering how clumsy she could be and sets her down near the car. Caroline shoves him inside, closing the door and tosses the keys into the front. "Where's Bryant?" she asks. "At home, he's probably sleeping through this storm." Stefan says. "Unzip me," she faces the door, watching the rain cascade down the window panes. "You know if Damon finds out, he's going to kill you," Stefan mutters as she pulls her dress off, kicking it down between the chairs. She resumes kissing him, removing his plaid shirt, and breaking off to say, "I'll tell him it was your idea."

Stefan's chuckles are drowned out by the pounding rain. He lies back into the white leather seats, as she slides his belt from his pants. He cups her face, steadying her nerves, and unclips her bra with his other hand. He grins, flipping her onto her back, and begins to taste her neck. "Tastes like sugar and spice, and all things nice," he smirks. Caroline presses her lips against his shoulders, inhaling, then slides her hand inside his trousers. "You taste like sand and sweat," she frowned. "Lucky for you, I don't mind," she is glad to see she still had control over him in that department.

Stefan growled into her chest, making her laugh, and she wipes her sticky fingers on Stefan's plaid shirt. "Probably best if we get you a new shirt before we enter The Grill," she said. "Or you can just go in shirtless," Caroline poked her tongue between her teeth, staring up at the grey carpeted ceiling, and clutching handfuls of brown hair, as he kissed down her stomach. He grips her hips, and pulls down her knickers. His tongue sweeps over her exposed nub, and she shivers, barely able to keep it together. The combination of Stefan's cold fingers inside her, and his tongue sends her over the edge within minutes. She throws him his shirt to clean up. "We should get back," she murmurs, hearing the rain ease up. He cocks an eyebrow. "But all I can think of is you between my legs." Stefan grinned. "Stefan Salvatore does not leave a client unsatisfied," she giggled, clinging onto his shoulders as he lay on top of her. "This client, is mostly sat-is-fied," Caroline gasped, as Stefan deepened his thrusts. She was no longer cold, her heart raced, and she laughed when Stefan queried what how he could do better? She pressed her head against his, grinning. "Say you love me?"

* * *

"About time, we were going to send out the search party!" Bill chuckled, when Luke held the door open so Stefan could carry Caroline over the threshold. Stefan had changed back at the cottage, put his lightning rods and his glass creations away, and fed Bryant. Damon threw some beach towels at them, rubbing them all over to stop them from getting pneumonia. "Get off!" Stefan yelled. Damon ducked beneath his brother's aggravated punch, unfazed. Caroline greeted her parents, thanking them for everything.

"I just want my baby girl to be happy, that's all I ever wanted," Liz smiled. Lily hugged her friend's shoulders, asking her to help with the food trays. Bill kissed Caroline's forehead, pausing to congratulate Stefan. Matt congratulated her on her non-wedding, on his way to the bar, and Katherine gave her an ominous look. "So, is Stefan great in bed, or what?" she hissed, making Caroline blush. "I wouldn't know." Katherine smirked. "You are so cute when you're trying to be inconspicuous." Stefan interrupted, much to Caroline's relief.

"I believe I owe this lady a dance?" Stefan offered Caroline his hand. Marcel and Luke, whistled from the bar. Damon cracked open a bottle of champagne, pouring a glass for Elena, who seemed to be enjoying his company. Matt danced with Daisy in his arms, and Katherine went to critique Jeremy's game of SNAP, showing the kids how to play SPIT. "Sarah, make it a slow one," Caroline said, taking her husband's hand. Stefan grinned, twirling her into his chest, and kissed her. She pulled on his bottom lip, hearing everyone's whistles, and rotated on the spot.

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

Caroline and Stefan were on holiday in Chicago. It was winter, and it was freezing. She had moved permanently to Mystic Falls, leaving Katherine to run the fashion shows in Chicago. Stefan's glass blowing business had been so successful, he'd opened a gallery in Chicago, since they'd bought a holiday house there. It was announced Tyler had married his secretary, Liv Parker, in a private ceremony. "Gracie, look at the camera!" Luke snapped a few photographs as they walked.

"Bryant, wait for me!" Caroline fixed her daughter's purple beanie whilst Bryant yanked on his lead, interested in a burger wrapper in the gutter. Stefan reached their holiday house, leaning forward so Chloe-Grace could open the door, and they entered the apartment, eager to warm up by the fire. They congregated in the kitchen, where Caroline put the kettle, making some hot chocolates. Stefan started a fire and laughing when Bryant flopped in front, with a large sigh.

"Got enough marshmallows there, Gracie?" Luke asked, as Chloe-Grace crammed four pink marshmallows into her mug. "Yep," she said, making Luke snort. Stefan kissed Caroline in the kitchen. "Carry on, don't mind me," Luke said, moving to sit near the fire. "Mum, can we watch _Tangled_?" Chloe-Grace piped up from her chair, chewing on a marshmallow. "Don't speak with your mouth full!" Stefan warned. Caroline dodges him, swatting his hands away as he tries to tickle her. She picks up their hot chocolates. "Behave!" she hisses. "Yes, ma'am," he grins.

 **A/N: Special thanks to Nat, who suggested Chloe-Grace for a baby name. Hope you liked the chapter, be sure to tell me your thoughts. x**


End file.
